To produce fluids from or to inject fluids into a well, various completion equipment can be provided into the well, such as tubings, packers, flow control devices, sensors, and so forth. The sensors deployed in a well are used to measure various parameters associated with fluids in the well or with the surrounding reservoir.
The measurement data is then communicated over some type of a telemetry system to surface equipment. The telemetry system can be especially complicated in a subsea environment, where data transmission has to pass through a subsea tree to be routed to surface equipment. In many cases, a lossy telemetry stage is used at the subsea interface, wherein data is discarded if it satisfies certain parameters. For example if a change of pressure is less than some predetermined threshold then the new pressure data might not be transmitted but instead discarded. Conventionally, presence of such a lossy telemetry stage prevents use of encryption and compression. In implementations that involve a relatively large number of sensors, the amount of measurement data can be relatively large, and consequently more data may be discarded at the subsea interface. Bandwidth constraints on conventional telemetry systems can prevent timely communication of measurement data to surface equipment, which leads to a desire to compress the data before it is transmitted. Also, in some scenarios, maintaining security of measurement data can be a concern, in which case an encryption algorithm may be employed. Conventionally, however, use of a lossy telemetry stage will prevent application of compression or encryption as discussed above.